


[VID] How Do I Reach You

by satanicnightjar



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanicnightjar/pseuds/satanicnightjar
Summary: Just information, just noise in the system.





	[VID] How Do I Reach You

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Hello by Poe. For this video I tried not to use scenes from simulations and to focus on Root's POV (no machine!Root except for the probably very trite last clip -- although not really because Root's alive and it's her calling, obviously). Thanks for watching!


End file.
